


First Date

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e18 Secrets, F/F, First Dates, Grayson-Wayne-West Brood, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Zatanna and Artemis reminisce about their first date.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	First Date

Zatanna was looking through the books in her library for a book on repelling dark spirits, when a book she didn’t recognize fell off the shelf above her. It was a dark brown leather bound book with no title on it. Zatanna opened the book to find out it was a memory book with a bunch of photos in it. Pictures of her, Artemis, and the rest of the Team when they were first starting out. She took the book out to the living room where Artemis was sprawled on the couch with Brucely laying on her lap. Cupcake and Buddy were curled up on their doggy bed. Trinity, Salem, and Shadow had claimed Zatanna’s favorite seat for themselves and Cleo was laying on Brucely’s back. Dick and Wally had taken the kids to go visit Barry, Iris, and Hal, so for once the house was quiet.

“What do you have there, Z?” Artemis asked her fiancée.

“Looks like a photo album. I found it when hunting for a book on dark spirits in the library,” Zatanna explained.

“Oh? Let me see,” Artemis said excitedly.

Artemis sat up disrupting Brucely and Cleo, Brucely huffed at her before curling up with the other dogs and Cleo hissed before joining Zatanna and Artemis’ cats. Zatanna walked over and plopped down next to Artemis. She opened the book to the first page, in it was a picture of Dick, Wally, Kaldur, and Kon looking worse for wear, under the photo it said “First Mission”.

“Looks like someone was documenting the Team’s accomplishments,” Artemis commented as she flipped to the next photo.

It went on like this for a while looking at the photos in the album and reminiscing about when they were younger. Until they got to a photo both of them recognized. It was a photo of them after they had defeated Harm and had brought the Sword of Beowulf back to the Justice League to deal with.

“Remember that night, Z?” Artemis asked as she ran her hand over the photo.

“How could I forget,” Zatanna answered, she then began ticking off her fingers. “That’s the night that, one we both almost died, two discovered that ghosts are real, and three,” Here she paused. “Three I realized that I had a huge crush on you.”

“Really?” Artemis asked in a whisper, her eyes not meeting Zatanna’s.

“Of course, you were so badass that night,” Zatanna answered.

“Well so were you,” Artemis argued. “ I think that night I also discovered I had a crush on you too.”

“So you're telling me that our first date was us running for our lives, getting kidnapped and tied up, being rescued by a ghost, and watching a man have his heart pulled out by his dead sister’s ghost,” Zatanna deadpanned.

“Yep,” Artemis said, popping the “p”.

They both looked at each other before bursting into giggles. By the time they had calmed down enough to talk, they both had tears running down their cheeks from laughing so hard. Zatanna and Artemis looked at each other and started to lean closer to the other.

Before they could kiss however, the front door slammed open and the Grayson-Wayne-West family came storming in.

“Auntie Z, Aunt Artie, we're back,” Mar’i and Irey yelled.

“Mar’i, Irey, don’t yell in the house,” Dick scolded.

Artemis set the book down and stood to go help Wally and Dick with their brood. Zatanna stayed and looked once more at the photo. It was not the most conventional first date, but she wouldn’t trade that day for the world. She stood and put the album on the shelf in the living room before following after her fiancée.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Brucely and couldn't decide who he lived with, so now Zatanna, Artemis, Wally, and Dick are roommates in one big house. Zatanna and Artemis help watch Wally and Dick's kids so now they're called Auntie Z and Aunt Artie.


End file.
